The present disclosure is directed toward the provisioning and management of wireless data service with respect to a mobile communication device. When it is available, a mobile communication device will generally use packet data service for communication of packetized data. This data may include, for example, electronic messages and periodic updates to Personal Information Manager (PIM) data, but could potentially include a number of types of non-voice and voice data communications between a mobile communication device and the outside world. An example of packet data service is GPRS, but other packet data service networks are employed for such purposes.